


Awkward First Encounter

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, caryl fic war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly awkward first sexual encounter for my favorite OTP.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> It is my headcanon that Daryl and Carol have not had satisfying in quite some time. Not just for obvious reasons, but simply because their given partner(s) just didn't do them justice. Also given the length of time since their last go, things are a bit... rusty, perhaps? I wrote this for the Caryl Fic War on Tumblr (check that tag, there's some great stuff on there.) I also thought it might make for a good final chapter for "You Belong to Me," but it didn't flow quite right for THAT story, but I couldn't let this go to waste.   
> I am trying my hardest to finish up that story, as well as the other WIP's that I have out there currently collecting dust. It is my solemn vow to you, that all future multi-chapter fics will be completed prior to posting, that way you won't be stuck waiting eons between chapters.  
> One final note, I do believe that Carol and Daryl balance each other out. While they both can move quickly between confidence and awkwardness, they are both there in support of each other, and lift each other up in times of need. So this story finds them both feeling strong and confident as well, as maybe a bit self conscious at times. But isn't that a bit reminiscent of a first time for anything? Read on. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> (completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.)

Her breath came in gasping pants as he laid out a series of wet sucking kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. The scruff of his chin dragging against her skin deliciously, sending tingles straight to her core.  She ran her hands through his hair, grasping a handful of it at the nape of his neck, groaning quietly as his mouth continued to move lower.  His hands slid up her sides, across her breasts, and to her buttons, undoing them one by one.

She pulled back, “wait.  Are we  _ really _ doing this?”

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, pushing the shirt from her shoulders and burying his face between her breasts.  He pulled back the cup of her bra, and sucked a nipple deep into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.  She gasped, and cried out.  His free hand made haste for the button of her pants, quickly undoing it, and pulling down the zipper.  His hand slid down inside her panties toward her moist and aching heat, and he unlatched from her nipple with a pop all but shuddering at the wetness of her need.

“Are you-, ohhh… Do, wait… Daryl-”

“What, just spit it out woman, ain’t got much focus.  Yer making me lose my damn mind here…”  She had thrust against his hand, and he buried his face in her neck, breathing her scent in deep.

“Have you… have you got anything?”

“Condoms you mean?  Yeah, sure.  Got a 3 pack in my wallet, I’m a regular boy scout like that.”

He dug his face in sucking wet kisses to her neck, and nibbling on her ear lobe.

“No, that’s not what I mean-”

He paused his assault on her ear, and pulled back practically glaring at her for interrupting.

“Then what?” he growled.

“I don’t know where you been, or who you been with.  It’s none of my business, but… I’ve only ever been with Ed, and-”

“Hey, I weren’t no man-whore like my brother.  If you’re asking if I’ve got VD or picked up somethin’ since the world went to hell, don’t worry.  I’m clean.  I don’t dip my dick just anywhere.”

A breath escaped her with relief, “I’m sorry, I just… It’s been so long, and… nevermind.”

He kissed her sweetly on the lips, “Don’t worry ‘bout it.  Been awhile for me too.  Practically a virgin again.”

Carol smiled and reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt, quickly pulling it from him, and going for his belt.  He stopped her, putting his hands over hers.  “I meant what I said… It’s been awhile.”

She looked back up at him, confused.  It was his turn to look unsure and awkward, blushing slightly.

“First time back in the sack, probably ain’t gonna be more ‘an a one-minute-wonder…”

Carol covered her mouth with a hand, and chuckled.  “I’m sorry,” she giggled harder.  “I’m not laughing at you, I swear.”

He frowned, taking a step back from her.  Suddenly possessed with a newfound confidence, she took a step forward following him, not letting him give up so easily.  Keeping her eyes on his, she pushed his hands aside and undid his belt.  She watched his eyes grow wide as she bit her lower lip and slowly undid the button of his jeans, pulling down the zipper.  Stepping even closer, she kissed across the expanse of his broad shoulders, reaching down with her hand down to grasp his hardened length, stroking it firmly.  

“You claim you’ll be a one-minute-wonder…” she whispered into his ear, “But how’s your recovery?”

He bucked into her hands, growling at his inability to still himself.  He nearly jumped out of his own skin when her other hand slid down inside the back of his pants squeezing a cheek firmly.

“Fine,” he squeaked.  Clearing his throat, he tried again.  “It’s fine.  Figure it won’t take but a few minutes, and oh… oh, god… oh-”

He was fully thrusting into her hand with wild and shameless abandon, encouraged by her hand on his backside, dipping ever lower.  His eyes squeezed shut, grunting with each thrust, sweat breaking out across his brow.  Carol clenched his butt cheek hard one last time, then grabbed the rag from his back pocket with moments to spare, and he came into her hand with a cry.

It was a few moments before his gasps settled, and he clung to her shoulders steadying himself.  “Jesus christ, woman.  I was not prepared for that…”

She grinned mischievously at him.  “What do you say, you up for a round two?”

He pressed his forehead to her, still breathing heavily.  “Hell yeah, woman,”  he kissed her deeply, his tongue mingling with hers, pushing her towards the bed.  She laid back, kicking off her pants.  He grabbed her panties and pulled them from her, and she shyly scooted back to give him some room on the bed.

“Uh-uh,” he shook his head, grabbing her by the ankles.  He yanked her toward him, sliding her bottom to the edge of the bed.  Kneeling down, he threw her legs over his shoulders, diving in to lick up into her folds.  He reached up with a free hand to massage a breast, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he dipped his tongue deeper into her core.

“Daryl-” she moaned.

“Hush.  Fair’s fair-”

“How,” she swallowed noisily.  “How’s this fair?” she panted, thrusting her hips into his face.

“Mm,” he groaned.  Pulling back, he answered.  “I dunno, reciprocity?  Save the damn hard questions for when we’re done.  Blood flow has been diverted south.”

Despite the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing now thanks to the scruff of Daryl’s face, and the actions of his tongue, she managed a chuckle.   
“I’d say we’re even.  But if you don’t mind, I need you.  I need it now.”

Daryl didn’t hesitate, quickly shucking his own pants and kicking them to the side.  Holding his length in hand, he lined himself up and pressed gently.  Carol winced, and shifted beneath him.

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying again but not quite hitting the target head on.   
“Um,” she pushed herself up onto her elbows looking down between her legs.  He tried again, but still wasn’t quite in the right spot.  His arm trembled as he tried to get himself into a proper position without completely flubbing the encounter.

“May I?” Carol asked, reaching down.  He nodded, drawing a deep breath as her fingers wrapped around him.  “Here, I think.”

With a wiggle and some awkward shifting into place, he did attempted a few shallow thrusts nearly going weak in the knees as he his senses spiraled out of control being enveloped in her warmth.  She dropped back down onto the bed, and he pushed in until he was fully sheathed, shuddering violently.

“You okay?” she asked.

He nodded wildly, “s’good!” His voice but a squeak.  “Just need a second, get my bearings…”

“One minute wonder?” she asked with a smile.

“Not if I can help it.  Shooting for two,” he reached down and ran his thumb over her clit, leaving her gasping.  He leaned down overtop of her covering her mouth with is own.  Hands wandered, hips thrust towards each other, sweat soon dripped from their bodies.They made no effort to be quiet, relishing in the privacy of having the house to themselves.  With each thrust, Daryl felt more and more at home.  More fulfilled, more complete, and more in love with Carol than he ever thought possible.  His eyes burned with the emotion, and he gazed down at her.  Her own blue eyes peering back at him, brimming with tears, her soft cries nearly sobs.  She kissed him with closed eyes, the tears falling back into her hair, and she clung to him pushing her hips into him harder.  Nearly synchronous, they climaxed, and she wrapped her legs tightly around him.  She shook with quiet sobs, and Daryl wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.  

After a few moments, he pulled out.  Without letting go of her, he picked her up, turned and sat on the bed with her still wrapped around him and settled her on his lap.  

“Shh, it’s okay…” he whispered, running a hand soothingly up and down her back.  She was overcome with emotion, part of which he could understand, but he was still concerned. 

“Was it… not okay?” he finally asked when she appeared to have calmed down.

She pulled back, grasping his face with both hands and kissed him firmly on the lips.  

She shook her head, “No,” she sniffled.  “It was not okay.  It was more than okay.  It was perfect.”

“Then why you cryin’?  I mean, you sure?  Weren’t more ‘an a hormonal teenaged lay. Felt like high school.  I can do better next time-”

She put a finger over his lips, wiping her tears with her free hand.

“It was everything, Daryl.  Everything.  You fill a hole in my heart that I didn’t even know was there.  I… I ached, for so long.  The kind that hurt.”  Her lip quivered, and her tears renewed.  “We have all been through so, so much.  And… to find one shining moment of happiness despite all the darkness.  It…”  She sniffed again, “I wasn’t sure that would ever be possible again.  But here we are.  Able to lose ourselves in each other even if for just a few minutes….”

“Definitely more than two, three minute thriller, maybe?” he teased, kissing her shoulder.

She chuckled through the tears, “At least 5 by my estimation.”  She kissed him again.  

“I don’t know what to say, but I’m happy.  Happier than I’ve ever been.  It’s so good, and so terrifying, but I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else but you.  There’s only ever going to be you.”

He hummed, giving her a shy smile and leaning in to kiss her.

“What do you say we go check out the master bath?  I hear it’s got a jacuzzi.  You can relax a bit, I’ll get something started for dinner, and then maybe…” he shrugged, but wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

“Another round?  You sir, are insatiable.  But I like your thinking.”  She winked at him, and scooted off his lap.  “But maybe…  you could join me for a shower?”  She grabbed his hand, walking backwards toward the bathroom pulling him along with her.


End file.
